1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, for example, to a nonvolatile memory device using a resistance changing material layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A volume of a semiconductor product is continuously decreasing, while the semiconductor product is still required to process a high capacity of data. Accordingly, an operation speed and integration of a nonvolatile memory device used in such a semiconductor product needs to be increased. Here, a nonvolatile memory device having a multilayer structure is more highly integrated than a nonvolatile memory device having a conventional monolayer structure.
By using the multilayer structure, a plurality of memory cells may be stacked perpendicularly on the same area as the monolayer structure. However, it is more difficult to connect and select memory cells in each layer in the nonvolatile memory device having the multilayer structure. Also, as the number of stacked layers increases, the number of manufacturing operations increases, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.